Sac de noeuds
by D.Gabrielle
Summary: Grand Gemini, petit mouton... Du choupi, cadeau pour une amie.


**Notes :** Petite fic sans prétention pour copine Andro ! ^^

**Sac de nœuds. **

Saga était un grand guerrier, un Gold Saint réputé, qui n'avait peur de rien. Ou presque.

Son pire ennemi, celui contre lequel il ne pouvait pas grand-chose, même à force d'obstination… Sa chevelure opale.

Un véritable sac de nœud, réfractaire a tout type de brosse, même à dents d'acier. Oui, Saga avait tout essayé pendant des années, comme les raccourcir… Seulement, les cheveux courts ne lui allaient pas du tout.

Alors, il avait laissé tomber. La vie avait poursuivit son chemin et avait croisé celui d'un bébé aux cheveux mauves, dont il avait eut la garde presque exclusif. Un adorable mouflet Atalante, futur chevalier du Bélier, avec le caractère d'une bourrique méditerranéenne.

-Mû, s'il te plait… Mange un peu… C'est très bon, je t'assure.

-NA !

Et la cuillère de bouillie d'avoine se retrouva propulsée par télékinésie dans le sac de nœud servant de chevelure à Saga. Ce dernier soupira longuement… De tout les petits dont il avait eut la charge, Mû était de loin le plus difficile. Surtout en ce qui concernait l'alimentation.

Il ne mangeait rien ou presque, quel que soit les méthodes employés.

-Mû, tu ne peux pas te nourrir exclusivement de lait de chèvre…

Le bébé de deux ans continua de téter son biberon, jetant un regard méprisant à sa nounou, le mettant au défi de vouloir lui arracher son précieux laitage.

Saga retira la cuillère et alla se rincer les cheveux dans le lavabo. C'était sommaire, mais cela suffirait jusqu'à sa douche du soir. Lorsqu'il revient dans sa cuisine, un nouveau projectile l'attendait : L'assiette de bouillie d'avoine vola à travers la pièce pour atterrir sur la figure du Gémeau.

Il eut un long silence.

-MUUUUU ! Rugit Saga.

Il allait punir ce sale gamin, lui prendre son biberon, lui confisquer son doudou, le laisser pleurer dans son parc sans aucuns jouets… Un petit bruit se fit entendre.

Dans la chaise haute, plus de bébé Atalante. Même pas un cheveu mauve.

Saga écarquilla les yeux. Voilà que le petit se mettait à se téléporter ?

Il respira calmement, tentant de ne pas imaginer la réaction de Shion s'il apprenait qu'il avait perdu son disciple. Ou plutôt que ce dernier s'était perdu, quelque part… Peut-être s'était-il encastré dans un mur ?

Saga frémit. Puis, il se mit a chercher frénétiquement le petit dans son appartement. D'abords, a ses endroits favoris, le parc en bois, son lit, les placards…. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est qu'il n'entendait même pas le petit pleurer.

Peut-être n'était-il plus dans le temple ?

Il ferma ses yeux et tenta de repérer le cosmos de Mû. Il le trouva aussitôt, fragile, terrifié….dans la salle de bain. Il se frappa aussitôt le front. Il n'avait pas pensé à chercher de ce côté-là, vu l'aversion de Mû pour l'eau.

Il se précipita aussitôt dans la pièce, ouvrit la porte, et trouva Mû dans un baquet en bois qui servait de baignoire. Le saisissant par les aisselles pour le soulever, Saga le porta à hauteur de visage.

-Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas crier.

Pour toutes réponses, le petit se blottit contre lui, nichant son nez dans le cou de Saga. Il tremblait encore, mais visiblement plus terrifié par sa téléportation soudaine et incontrôlé, que par la crise de colère de sa nounou.

Saga lui caressa doucement le dos, vraiment désolé. Ce n'était qu'un bébé, doué certes, chiant parfois, mais un bébé.

Il savait que le moment était mal choisit, mais…

-Et si on prenait un bain tout les deux ? On est dans un sale état.

Il s'attendit a des jérémiades, un flot de protestation, mais que nenni. Le petit se contenta d'hocher la tête calmement.

Surprit, Saga le reposa sur le sol et lui tendit un canard en plastique jaune vif pour l'occuper. Pendant ce temps, il remplit le baquet d'eau, la réchauffa de son cosmos, puis, les déshabillèrent tout les deux avant de rentrer dans le baquet de bois.

-Je te trouve bien sage, Mû…

Le bébé le regarda quelques instants, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

-SASA ! Hurla le petit en tapant dans l'eau, envoyant quelques éclaboussures partout.

Il avait encore du mal à prononcer le prénom de Saga.

-Oui, oui, c'est moi… Sasa, le grand Chevalier des Gémeaux.

Il calla le petit entre ses cuisses et commença à le nettoyer. Visiblement, la petite frayeur de tantôt avait considérablement calmé le petit. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Puis, lorsque ce fut au tour de sa longue chevelure bleuté, Saga eut un soupir de fin du monde. Vu les ravages que le petit monstre avait fait, il était bien obligé de tenter de les démêler. Passant une première fois la brosse, il grimaça aussitôt.

-Fichu nœuds….

Tout d'un coup, il sentit que son poignet descendait tranquillement dans ses boucles… Et jusqu'au bout pour une fois. Sincèrement surprit, il recommença son geste, et ce fut tout aussi facile.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le petit qui le regardait, immobile et souriant. Il sentit alors une légère émanation de cosmos provenant du petit bout.

Mû était en train d'utiliser sa télékinésie pour défaire ses nœuds !

Il eut un silence.

-Et si tu te lançais plutôt dans la carrière de coiffeur, Mû ?

**End.**


End file.
